


Thank you Stay, for coming.

by miinnsfw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan cums on Minhos Face, Exhibitionism, M/M, Not Caught, Somewhat on Camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw
Summary: Minho sucks Chan off while he’s live
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Thank you Stay, for coming.

**Author's Note:**

> While nobody can see or hear anything that takes place please know that nobody in the chat consented to viewing anything sexual and so some may view this as a noncon situation. Read at your own risk.

Minho had entered the room about halfway through the live, Chan didn’t say anything, expecting the other to grab something and leave. He was wrong though, Minho closed the door behind him and dropped to his knees.

Chan tried to focus on the chat, he really did. He was 4/5ths of the way through, knowing he’d have to cut it early. Minho had been touching him, running his hands along the older’s thighs and generally teasing him. Playfully nipping at his clothes sighs and pressing down onto Chan’s hard-on.

Minho pulled Chan’s cock out of his pants, he was very careful and very thankful the screen filter thing would hide anything just in case. He wrapped his hand around Chan’s half hard dick, he discreetly spit on his hand first, not wanting to hurt the older. Soon Chan was hard, even moving his hips slightly to meet Minho’s hand. 

Chan bite down on his tongue gently, eyes slightly twitching as Minho took his dick in his mouth. Chan knew he was close. He needed to end the live soon. He answered a few more questions before trying to quickly wrap up the live, he was gonna cum. Chan tapped on Minho’s head, warning him he was getting close. 

Chan jumps up a little bit, shoving his cock down Minho’s throat some. Chan cums, he coats the younger males face with it. Then he mentions him, Minho holds a growl back, waiting for the older to say bye and shut off the live so he could kiss him. 

“Thank you Stay for coming!” Chan says, standing up in a position that would hide his exposed cock, he hugs the camera and says goodbye. 

“Minh-“ Chan is cut off by Minho’s lips landing on his. Minho pushes Chan back a little and pulls away, gathering some of Chan’s still wet cum on his finger and pushing it into his mouth. 

“Yum~” Minho says, teasing the older. Chan’s face goes red, very very red. Chan reaches out for Minho, who was turning to leave. He makes Minho face him and kisses him, it’s rushed and short but it expresses his love well. Minho smiles at his hyung and leaves the room, most likely to go get the cum off his face.


End file.
